


"I'm trying to prevent your arrest, lady!"

by KaramelsCouch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, KaraMel, Robbers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelsCouch/pseuds/KaramelsCouch
Summary: AU in which Mike Matthews and Kara Danvers accidentally meet by trying to rob the same house on the same night.





	"I'm trying to prevent your arrest, lady!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers! This is my first fanfiction on this website, and I am so excited to get it out into the archive! This particular one-shot was inspired by an AU prompt that I saw on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! Also, please follow me on Instagram & Twitter (@KaramelsCouch). Thanks for reading! :)

Mike Matthews slowly drives down the street and parallel parks five blocks from the house he’s been scouting. The owner of the monstrosity left the night before to go on vacation in Maui for a week, so tonight is one of the many perfect nights to break in and take the valuables. He gets out of the car and taps his earpiece, walking cautiously through the dark night. “I’m almost at the house, Winn.”

“Did you park the car without trouble this time?”

Mike sighs and rolls his eyes. When he was still a novice robber, he unknowingly parked the car in a zone that was reserved for firefighters. He left the car there for thirty minutes as he robbed a home, but he found a ticket under one of the windshield wipers when he came back. He had to use the money he earned from that job to pay for the ticket he received, and his partner in crime still hasn’t let him forget the mishap. “Yes, Winn.”

“You know how important this job is, Mike. That house is the biggest and most valuable house you’ve ever robbed. You have to be careful. We can’t afford to pay another ticket or fine with these earnings.”

Mike taps his earpiece to turn it off. He can’t deal with Winn ranting in his ear right now. He’s almost at the house, which means he has to focus.

“You can’t stop me by turning the earpiece off.”

“I forgot you were a hacker,” Mike mocks.

“Mike, please be serious about this. We could make millions if you stick to the plan. Everything has to be perfect.”

Mike’s eyes widen in shock as he steps into the edge of the house’s yard. “The plan is already ruined, Winn. A woman is picking the lock on the front door.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m about fifty feet away from her. She’s down on one knee in front of the door, holding a flashlight in her mouth, tampering with the lock. Her outfit is completely black, as well. What else would she be doing at this time of night with a position and outfit like that, Winn? She sure as hell isn’t playing bingo,” Mike says quietly.

“You have to warn her now, Mike! The house has an alarm system. She could trigger it if she isn’t careful, and I don’t know if I’ll have time to hack it before she gets the door open.”

Mike runs toward the woman. He grabs her shoulder and pulls her away from the door just as the alarm goes off. “Dammit!”

“Let go of me,” the woman growls.

“I’m trying to prevent your arrest, lady!” Mike yells angrily, dragging the woman into the house with him. He noticed that she looked absolutely beautiful, but he can’t focus on that now. He has to make sure this robbery continues as planned, no matter what. “Winn, she set the alarm off!”

“I’ll have it turned off in five minutes, but the police will be there sooner. Get her and get out of there, Mike. I can’t let you get arrested.”

Mike mentally pats himself on the back as he forces the woman to follow him up the stairs. “I studied the blueprints you found, Winn. There’s a secret room behind a wall in the master bedroom. We’ll hide there. The police won’t find us. I need you to stop worrying and focus on getting the alarm turned off. Use the cameras to your advantage, too. Hack them and watch the police when they arrive. You can tell us when it’s safe to come out.”

“Are you going to rob the place with her?”

Mike bends down and taps the corner of the wall. A fourth of it slides to the left to reveal a space that would be perfect for him to hide in if he was by himself, but he’s not. “Yes, I am. We can split the profit,” he tells Winn. He turns to the woman. “Hi. My name is Mike Matthews. I was going to rob this place tonight without a hitch, but that’s not happening anymore. According to my hacker and best friend, Winn, the police will be here in a few minutes. He’s going to turn the alarm off and watch them through the cameras. We’re going to hide in that small space until they leave, and then we can rob the place together. Does that sound like a plan?”

“Hi. My name is Kara Danvers. I like your plan, but I have a question.”

“Are you serious?” Mike exclaims. “We don’t have time for questions. Come here!”

“What’s your friend going to do about the camera footage? We’ll be in it,” Kara points out as she gets pulled into the hole in the wall.

Mike stands in the corner of the room and holds Kara close to him. The wall slides shut, and he can no longer see anything at all. “He can make it seem like we were never here.”

“The police just arrived, Mike. The alarm will be off before they walk in the house. Turn off your earpiece for now. I’ll turn it on again when the coast is clear.”

“I’ll talk to you soon, buddy,” Mike replies before tapping the earpiece.

Kara takes a deep breath and scoots even closer to the man next to her. She tries to stop herself from shaking in fear. “Mike?”

Mike turns to look at Kara, and their foreheads touch. He can finally see something: her eyes. They remind him of comets. “What?”

Kara quietly laughs. “I’m claustrophobic.”

“Wow,” Mike whispers. “That’s the most coincidental thing I’ve ever heard.”

Kara squeezes his hand tightly.

“Can I do anything to make it better?” Mike asks her.

Kara is silent for a just a moment before she breathes deeply again. “Can you hold me?”

Mike puts his hands on Kara’s waist and lifts her off the floor, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Her lips brush across his jaw as she buries her face in his shoulder; he knows that can she probably feel how fast his heart is beating with her cheek. “Don’t you think that this is an inappropriate position for two strangers to be in?”

“We know each other’s name, so we’re not actually strangers. We’re more like acquaintances.”

Mike closes his eyes and tries to slow his heartbeat. “It’s still a little inappropriate.”

Kara lifts her head and looks into Mike’s eyes. “I can make it more appropriate.”

“That would be great,” Mike chokes out. “Thank you.”

Kara starts to place her feet on the floor, but she stops when she hears footsteps coming up the stairs. She feels Mike grab her legs and pull them tighter around his waist. He carefully maneuvers in the small space and silently switches their positions. Her back is now against the wall, and he’s still holding her. She opens her mouth to say something, but he stops her by putting his index finger over her lips.

Mike looks at Kara. His eyes roam every kissable surface of her body from the chest up. He only knows her name and has only been with her for a short amount of time, but her looks and the adrenaline pumping through his veins makes him want to ravish her body. He notices that her eyes are full of lust, and he figures that his look similar to her. She slowly turns her head to the side, giving him an invitation to do exactly what he wants. He has to accept it.

Kara holds back a moan as Mike starts to bite and suck her pulse point. She tightens her grip around his neck and runs her hands through his hair, pulling and tugging at the strands when his bites harder. They continue to quietly make-out for five minutes before he abruptly pulls away from the swell of her breast. She frowns. “Was this still too inappropriate?”

Mike shakes his head. “It was perfectly appropriate. I stopped because Winn has been screaming in my ear for the past minute.”

“What were you doing with her?”

“Nothing too inappropriate,” Mike replies with a smirk in Kara’s direction.

“Well, the police left. They couldn’t find any evidence of anyone in the house or on the premises. The alarm has been turned off again. I’ll turn it on again and fix the camera footage once the two of you finish robbing the place. How long will it take to finally finish the robbery?”

Mike walks out of the secret room with Kara still wrapped around him. She makes quick work of the buttons on his shirt before he drops her on the bed. “It’ll take longer than usual.”

“Are you going to have sex with her?”

“Definitely,” Mike says as he takes Kara’s shirt off and throws it across the room.

“Make the bed after you get done.”

Mike laughs. “We will.”

“I’m turning the cameras and your earpiece off. Feel free to contact me when you’re done.”

“Bye, Winnie.”

“Bye, Mikey.”

Mike pulls Kara on top of him. “Where were we?”

Kara pretends to think. “I believe we were being appropriate.”

“That sounds about right,” Mike replies with a smile.


End file.
